Spooky Tall Tales
by Theresa471
Summary: Special Halloween Edition. Mulder watches too many movies for the Halloween holiday. And starts seeing things. Or is real or not?


Author Notes: A special Halloween edition for the holiday.

"Spooky Tall Tales"

"Oh. Come on Mulder. Enough with the contstant watching of horror movies for Halloween. If you keep this up. Your going to wind up not able to sleep." Scully says sitting next to him on the couch inside of his house.

Even though they are married for the second time around.

She is now part of his life once again after years of separation.

Even though. She 'd never lost contact with him the whole time. Knowing full well just where he will be in case of an emergency.

"Are you telling me your not interested in watching "Night of the living dead?" He interjected for when it came to his comments. And that damn smile of his was just getting to be too much for her taste this evening.

"It was bad enough having to sit through "The village of the damn"  
and "Halloween."

"I must say they are real classics Dana." Taking in a handful of the popcorn he'd made earlier and anything else from the cupboards for the evening.

"I'm not staying up any longer. I have a early meeting in the morning at the hospital to interview a new patient. I 'm just going to bed." She says before doing so. She gives her husband a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving upstairs.

"Spoil sport. I will stay right here and watch them to my hearts content." He went to stick out his tongue at her before getting up from the grey couch.

"What ever!" She goes to leave. Knowing full well. She'd very well had a plan in order to get back at him.

Some time later_

Scully had gone to begin her little scare. Dressing up stairs into her Halloween ghost outfit. She was able to purchase and hide from him the past few days.

She'd made sure all was in proper order with the outfit she was wearing. She just couldn't wait to get back at him. When she was a little girl. She used to always love the holiday having to get dressed and go out visiting the different houses.

However. As she grew up and gotten older. So did her viewpoints and the different values for when it came to going out.

A moment later she was ready...

Fox Mulder would be totally enjoying himself . Laying down on the couch with his legs stretch out to relax. Watching "Night Of the living dead" with only a few moments left.

It would be a moment later. When he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen of all places. He was telling himself. It was mostly just his imagination for the most part.

Getting up from the couch very slowly. He starts to walk towards the kitchen.

Taking in a deep sigh before going inside. Turning on the light. He sees a figure standing in the corner looking like either a ghost of one of those dead bodies from Night Of The Living Dead. And then he thought maybe it was some sort of a joke on the part of his wife to get back at him.

Moving over to the figure to see on whether he's able to remove the covering. And just reveal. it's actually his wife instead of a ghost or anything else.

Moving closer. Trying to take hold of the white sheet and pulling it off. He was in complete surprise. It wasn't his wife. But instead of the real thing.

And for the like of him. This ghost as he calls it. Actually knocked him back onto the cement floor with a power. He wasn't able to believe.

He'd to get out right away. Shaking his head. He wasn't believing all this was happening to him. Walking back inside the living room. Only to be some what confronted with another. Along with his adrenaline to have his heart and blood pressure racing.

It was at this particular time. He passed out onto the floor.

Sometime later_

Waking up. He would be still laying down on the couch. And the face of his wife Dana Scully looking some what concern.

"What happened Mulder. I heard you scream out a moment ago. I came running from the bedroom to see what had happened?" She says to him. As he tries to get up from the couch. Only to feel still some what woozy.

"Don't know any more. Maybe for the fact I have been watching too many of the Halloween movies. And my mind had gotten the best of me this year."

"Maybe so Mulder. That's it for this evening. There is always next year."

"Quite True."

She goes to help him to move off the couch and lead him upstairs to the bed-room. And closing the door behind her and directing him to the bed.

He would be still thinking. Was it real or not?

The End


End file.
